Power Rangers Mythic Elements
by Trey-El
Summary: Millennia ago, the medieval world was trapped in a war with elemental beings known as Avatars. When all seemed lost for mankind, 5 or the Avatars with the powers of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind defected and saved the world alongside specifically chosen humans. In the end, the 5 avatars choose to lock themselves away with their former brethren, wanting to watch over them


**Episode 1: Elemental Horizon**

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's Trey-El here finally uploading the debut chapter of Power Rangers Mythic Elements. Not going to waste too much time here, but I'm going to stop doing the character lists from now on. You will see it in one more chapter in a different story, but that was written before the writing of this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers. Credit goes to Toei and Hasbro. I do own the characters in this story however.**

**Special thanks to zackattack1, AndreasJ, Gadget The Critic, Fool Arcana Kaiju, Ahkalia, Ranger Red 2.3, powerking, and Gmiester001 for their submitted characters.**

**Let's Begin.**

* * *

It was a quiet night in Elliston; the crickets were chirping as most of the city's inhabitants were sound asleep while others kept themselves quiet to not disturb anyone else. In this silence, the dark sky twister into a while and spun faster as the time went on. When the sky stopped swirling, multiple white skinned creatures in bronze armor stood on the street. The creatures were then attracted to a bright pale yellow light that grew brighter every second. A motorcycle rolled up to the group that had a blue paint job all over and the light on the front of it. Two silhouettes stepped off of the bike, one seemingly adult man and seemingly a child.

"There they are." The smaller one said.

"I see that." The taller one responded.

"I'm just making sure you know is all! We have to be sure you know?" The child complained.

The taller figure turned to the child, "No one else looks like these two." He said.

The child sighed, "Fair enough bro. Shall we begin?" He said.

"Lets." The adult said.

The child turned into what seemed to be water before going to the adult's left wrist and in his right hand. Water swirled around the adult's left wrist before slamming on to it, creating a sliver brace with a black button, a black wrist strap, and a slot on top. In his right hand appeared a blue gemstone with a black base. He inserted the gemstone into the slot on top of the brace.

**==WATER==**

"Elements Mystify!" The man shouted before pressing the button on his silver brace.

A circle of swirling water appeared at the man's feet before rising into a tornado of water. When it vanished, a blue suited figure stood in his place. The suit had silver bands around the wrists, ankles, top of the boots and below the elbow. The belt had a white strap with a silver buckle that had a fireball, a wave, a thunder bolt, a gust of wind, and rocks on the front. The legs were black till they hit the silver band on top of the boots. The left side of the chest and left arm down to the cuff below the elbow were also black. The neck was white while there was a silver downwards trapezoid on the upper chest and a white line ran down the center between it and the belt over the stomach.

There was a symbol on the left pectoral that was a combination of an 'M' and an 'E' that was in silver. The helmet had a silver mouth plate with a blue jawline and chin, and a black visor were the eyes would be. On the bottom corners of the helmet were blue fin like pieces and he had a fin on top of his head. Small black shark like eyes sat on the sides of the forehead and three lines sat on each side of the visor. Small white teeth were on the top and bottom of the visor to make it into a shark's mouth.

"Rushing Waters! Mythic Element Blue!" The man announced placing his left arm across his chest and his wrist in his right hand, displaying the silver device on his left wrist.

The monsters stared at him briefly before rushing towards the blue ranger. One of them tried to swing their blade at the ranger, who leaned away from the attack before kicking it in the face and punching another one. After punching and kicking his enemies back, the blue ranger then put his left arm behind his back and his right arm out to the side.

"Poseidon Rifle!"

A large blue sniper rifle then appeared in his right hand that had a black handle. The back of the rifle was shaped like a shark's tail while a top half of a sawshark's head was on top of the black barrel with the lower jaw sitting underneath. Behind the lower jaw was a silver pump and silver teeth were placed on the sides of the barrel. He then removed the jewel from the device on his wrist and plugged it into a port on the back of the weapon.

The monsters got to their feet as the blue ranger pumped his weapon, blue energy beginning to appear within the barrel. He then aimed at the monsters and pulled the trigger, sending out one energy bullet that split apart to match the number of enemies. The monsters all exploded after being hit and the blue ranger removed the jewel from the rifle.

"Power down." the ranger said to himself, his suit disappearing afterwards.

The man was of asian decent and wore a camo jacket over his blie and white tank top along with black jeans and blue shoes. He fixed the glasses over his born eyes before running his fingers through his black parted hair. The silver device and jewel then turned back into water, slipping away from him before forming into a blue skinned twelve year old. He fixed his shaggy grey hair and closed his green eyes before yawning.

"Good work bro. If you keep this up, the other Avatars will have no chance of stopping us." He said with a smile.

"Don't get cocky Hydros." the man responded, walking back towards his bike.

Hydros followed, "Still as serious as ever Marc. You ever lighten up?"

Marc got onto his bike and picked up his helmet, "Yes. Now, change the look and get on. We should go." he said.

Hydros kicked rocks with his black boots as his hair turned blonde and his skin became tan. He made sure his overalls were in place before sitting behind Marc and latching onto his waist. Marc put on his motorcycle helmet before riding off into the night.

* * *

Quentin McIntyre blew his coach wistle and freed his orange hair from his hat.

"That's good for today guys. Hit the locker room and go back home." he told his basketball team.

As they walked out, another male walked into the gymnasium.

"I'm starting to think you don't have a home or dorm Kiva." Quentin joked to the blonde.

Kiva shrugged with a smile, "What can I say? I like having the silence of a gymnasium when I study."

Quentin shook his head and chuckled, "Whatever you say. You better be ready to leave when I get back." he said.

"Always am." Kiva responded before sitting on the bleachers and opening his textbook on archeology.

In his office, Quentin placed his hat down on his desk and took a seat in his chair. He took a deep sigh and reached for his duffle bag. He unzipped one of the pockets and pulled his phone out of it.

"Hopefully I got the interview." He said to himself before powering up the phone.

When it finally finished turning on, Quentin immediately checked his e-mails. To his delight, he saw that his most recent email was a response from the Elliston Museum. He clicked on the e-mail and almost jumped up in joy.

"Okay, I have my interview. Maybe I can get a full time job there and use it as a place to improve my photojournalism skills." Quentin reasoned before packing up for the night.

As he walked back to the gym, he felt rapid winds and looked towards the double doors that led outside.

"That's odd." Quentin said, seeing that the doors were closed.

He walked briskly into the gym and saw Kiva, who looked back at him as the wind suddenly stopped.

Quentin furrowed his eyebrows and looked to Kiva, "Did you feel that?"

Kiva gave him a quizzical look, "Feel what?" he asked.

"The strong winds." Quentin said.

"No. There wasn't even a breeze in here." Kiva said with a raised eyebrow, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Anyway, its time for me to lock up so get out of here." Quentin told the blonde.

Kiva collected his things and walked out of the gym. As Quentin locked the doors, he failed to hear the relieved sigh from Kiva.

* * *

Blake caught the male charging at her by his arm and flipped him over her shoulder and slamming him back first to the mat. However, the male smirked and quickly got back to his feet before spinning around, twisting Blake's arm. He then forced her down by putting force on her shoulder, making the pain in her arm become more evident.

As the pain became more intense by the second, Blake got an idea. She rose to her feet despite tge pressure on her shoulder being doubled. She then slowly spun her arm into a natural position before then quickly tripping the man by swiping his left leg out from under him. He lost the grib on her arm and Blake then grabbed his left one and wrapped her legs around the shoulder and bicep while pulling down on his wrist.

The man reached over with his right arm to try breaking the hold, but Blake kicked it down before putting more force on to his wrist. As the man felt the sides of his left elbow begin to bend, he realized that it was best for him to give up while he could walk away with no lasting injuries. He tapped the man with his right palm and a referee then called out one word.

"Tap!"

Blake let go of the man's arm immediately and got back to her feet, leaning forward on her knees. The man got up and stretched his left arm as the referee held up Blake's arm.

"Winner! Blake Delrosa!" he said.

Blake's team shouted in support and clapped as the man's team simply crossed their arms and nodded in respect. The referee dropped her hand as the man she defeated extended his to her.

"Good job. You earned it." he said.

Blake shook his hand, "You did good as well."

The two then stood up straight and looked at each other before both put their right fist into their left palm and bowed to each other. Blake then turned to where her team was standing and walked over, seeing her father, step mom, brother, and her two sisters shouting for her. Blake gave them a small smile and haphazardly gave them a wave. She caught a towel thrown to her and draped it around her neck as her sensei clapped for her.

"I see that my training has payed off well." he said.

Blake bowed, "Glad I made you proud sensei."

"Well for now, hit the locker room and cool down." the sensei told her.

Blake nodded and walked towards the door to go to the locker room. On her way, she heard someone walk behind her. She turned around to see a black haired woman standing there, looking at her.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your win." she said.

Blake tilted her head, "Thanks, but who are you exactly? I feel like we've met."

"Where are my manors? The name is Milia; and yes, we've met before." the woman said.

"Well Milia, if you know me, you should know I don't like being followed around." Blake responded, crossing her arms.

"Well Blake, to be fair, I do know you. Enough to know that this was the only way to get your attention." Milia explained, "That being said, I want to meet you somewhere I can talk to you in private."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Aren't we in private in this hallway?"

Milia nodded, "Yes, but this place can easily echo. What I need to tell you is something that should be kept between us without the risk of others finding out."

"So you followed me just to tell me you want to talk to me? That's dumb if you ask me." Blake explained.

Milia started to walk away, "Be at the Elliston Museum tomorrow at 1."

Blake watched in confusion as the lady disappeared from her view quicker than other people had.

* * *

Zayden's light blue eyes scanned across the computer screen as he checked the systems of the museum. He stretched in his seat and ran his hand through his short, grey striped black hair as he found that all of the systems were up to date and running properly. He stretched his arms and yawned aloud before looking back to the computer screen.

"How are our systems?" A dark skinned woman asked as she walked in.

"Good Mrs. Foster." Zayden responded.

"Great. Don't want any issues when the school trip arrives." She said.

Zayden nodded and turned back to the screen when a man walked in followed by a blonde kid.

"Who allowed you-" Mrs. Foster said before seeing who had walked in.

"We need to talk." Marcus said simply.

"Yeah, it's super important." Hydros added.

"I'll be out in a second." Mrs. Foster told the two.

On his way out, Marcus made eye contact with Zayden and nodded. Zayden did the same before the two visitors disappeared from the door frame.

"Keep on the lookout for any changes in the system. I'll be back." Mrs. Foster said to Zayden before leaving as well.

He waited for her to fully leave before minimizing the systems screen and brought up a new tab. This one had a map of Elliston as he knew it, with the strange part being that it was scanning for any excess energy in town. Zayden had no idea what this was for, but he did notice that the scan of the woods indicated that the energy traced there was skyrocketing.

"What the hell is going on?" Zayden asked himself.

* * *

In the woods, two figures paced back and forth with worried looks. One was a bull like humanoid while the other looked like a regular woman who had flames sprouting from her body and red hair.

"Maybe it won't be all that bad?" The bull said.

The woman looked at him, her brown eyes turning a fiery orange.

"Are you serious Ter? If our people get out, this world is doomed." She said.

"Come on Izumi, I'm trying to look at the bright side here." Ter whined.

Izumi sighed, "We can't just sit around anymore though Ter. We got to handle this too." She said.

"You're right Iz, Marcus can't fight by himself forever." Milia said as she walked on to the scene.

"Maybe we're not putting enough faith in Hydros and his partner though." Kiva said from a tree.

He then jumped down, using swirling winds to slow his fall.

"By the way, Ter, you need a human disguise man." He said.

Milia and Izumi both rolled their eyes, "Not the point Kiva." They said.

"I'm just saying he needs one! No need to get all fussy about it." Kiva responded.

Milia stared at Kiva before a lightning bolt struck the ground behind Kiva. The male shouted in fear and jumped on to Ter's back for safety.

Ter laughed, "Does little Kiva need protection from lightning? Maybe you can try to disguise your fear."

Kiva flushed in embarrassment, "Shut up Ter." He said.

"Enough you two," Izumi said before turning to Milia, "what's the plan?"

"Well, Kiva and I have decided who our partners will be." Milia said.

"Also, they will both be at the museum tomorrow at around the same time at 1 pm." Kiva added.

"Well Ter, that leaves only us without partners." Izumi said.

Ter rubbed the back of his head, "Actually Iz, I've chosen my partner quite recently. He works at the museum as well."

Izumi swore under her breath, "So then it's just me. What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"We meet our chosen humans and bond with them. You should come along as well, just in case there's a human there you feel can be a good partner." Milia explained.

"Got you. And about our 'friends'?" Izumi asked.

"They will be released tomorrow around the same time as well." Kiva stated.

"Then we can't afford any mistakes on this." Ter added.

Milia nodded, "For now, let's depart and prepare. We need to be at full strength for tomorrow." She said.

A thunderbolt struck Milia, wind swirled around Kiva, the ground opened for Ter, and a wall of fire appeared in front of Izumi. When everything went back to normal, the four were gone. Little did they know, someone else was listening and watching them. Her skin was mostly silver with bronze highlights and was wearing golden armor. Her red eyes were squinted at where the four had stood.

"Those traitors are in for a big surprise tomorrow." She said before a done of metal covered her body then vanished with her.

* * *

The dome reappeared in a stone room where 3 people watched her escape the dome. One of them seemed to be a teenager that had a body made of blue ice with snowflake patterns over his skin as well as white hair and blue eyes with a scar over the left one.

Next to a chair was a grey skinned an with a white, cloud like beard that contrasted his red eyes. Apposed to the ice teen, this guy had a scar over his right eye. In the chair however, was a large, pale man with a red left eye and a black right eye. His armor was made of dragon scales and was colored black and red and a curved blade leaned against the arm rest of his seat.

"Did you find out anything Tari?" The cloud bearded man asked.

"I did. The traitors are going to the museum tomorrow at around 1 pm." Tari said.

"There purpose?" The man asked.

"To gather more fighters for their cause." Tari responded.

"Let's go take them out now. That way, they can't get anymore fighters and we can rule." The ice teen said.

"That would be foolish Glacius." The bearded man said to the teen.

"So it's foolish to end the lives of your enemies before they have the chance to become an actual threat Cloudes? The only foolish one here is you." Glacius said.

"You will hold your tongue boy. It is foolish for us to try a large scale attack on the humans. We don't know how advanced they have become. Besides, the seal is still wearing off; we cannot just leave without a care in the world. Tari only got out because of her metal body." Cloudes explained.

"If any of you were to try to escape, you'd be killed by the magic that trapped us here." Tari added.

Glacius sighed, "Then what do we do if I may ask?"

The man in the chair then stood up, silencing the 3 underlings. He walked up to Tari, who looked back at him with questioning eyes. The man then held out a Spore that had purple energy radiating from it. Tari took it in her hands and the man walked back towards his seat.

"I don't follow Chaosmic." Tari said.

Chaosmic's huge frame stopped and he looked back slightly.

"Put that into a human and find out tomorrow." He said in a deep voice before sitting down.

The other three uneasily walked out of the room as Chaosmic sat there.

"After centuries of waiting, my plans can finally begin." He said darkly to himself.

* * *

The next day, yellow buses stopped in front of the Elliston Museum where Mrs. Foster was waiting with a smile. Out of a near by car came an 8 year old girl and an older man. The little girl had brown hair and blue eyes that matched the color of the male.

"We're here Hannah. You excited?" The man asked, crouching down to look the little girl in her face.

She smiled, "I am. Are you sure you won't get bored Zack?"

Zack mockingly scoffed, "I'm with my oldest sister. Never bored with you around." He said.

They smiled to each other as a teacher began speaking.

"Welcome to the Elliston Museum everyone." She said in a warm tone before walking over to Mrs. Foster, "This is Mrs. Foster."

"Hi Mrs. Foster." The kids said.

"Hello to you all too. Does anyone know what I do here?" Mrs. Foster asked with a smile.

The kids all thought about it, but no one said anything.

"That's okay. I work here as the Museum's Director. That means I take care of everything inside. Do you all want to see it?"

"Yes!" The kids all excitedly shouted.

As they started to walk towards the building, Zack made sure his sister's hair was straight.

"You go have a good time and I'll be here when you get out okay?" Zack said.

"Okay. Love you." Hannah said, giving her brother a hug.

Zack hugged back, "Love you too. Now go, your class may leave you behind."

Hannah smiled and went over to where her class was, meeting up with a friend of her's as they went inside. Zack sighed and stood up, stretching his arm when he caught eye of someone leaning against the wall. The look on her face gave an impression that she didn't want to be bothered, but Zack walked over anyway.

Blake watched him walk over and resisted the urge to roll her eyes and sigh. She just wanted to meet this Milia woman and go home, and that was it.

Zack raised his hand, "Hey-"

"Not interested." Blake said.

"I was just-"

"The answer is no." She interjected.

"I really wasn't trying to-"

Blake shot him a glare and Zack gingerly backed away with his hands up.

"I was just trying to make sure you're okay." Zack said.

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Is that really all?" She asked.

"Yes. I promise you that." Zack responded.

Blake scanned his eyes for any source of insincerity, but found none.

"Well thanks, but I'm fine." She told him, her gaze softening a bit.

"Okay, good. I'm going to just head back to my car now." Zack told her, turned around.

Blake shook her head and looked to her right, where she saw Milia just standing there and watching her. She then walked over to the other woman.

"Cute boyfriend." Milia mocked.

"First, it's not like that. Secondly, cut to the chase and tell me why you need to talk to me." Blake said.

Milia shifted, "Well,-"

A car then pulled into a parking space near by and Quentin exited the car. He noticed both women staring at him and waved.

"Uh, hi."

"Hello. My apologies, but you interrupted an important conversation so if you could please hurry and leave this area, I'd appreciate it." Milia said.

"Sure thing." Quentin said, obviously weirded out by the woman.

Before he could leave though, the wind suddenly started to twirl nearby, catching the attention of the three as well as Zack and all the other people outside. Zayden had walked outside on his break and was also captured by the swirling winds. Suddenly, the swirl deposited a monster that roared when it landed. It was shaped like a troll with a hunched back. Everyone ran except for Quentin, Zack, Zayden, Blake, and Milia. Out of the five though, only Milia seemed to not be shocked by the creature.

"A chaos beast...which means..." She said to herself.

"What? Do you know what that thing is?" Blake asked.

"Same question from me." Quentin added.

The monster began to stalk towards the fleeing civilians before he was tackled by Zack. He then got to his feet as the monster stared at him.

"You're not hurting those people Quasimodo." Zack said to it.

The troll roared and ran towards the man, who rolled away from its punch before trying for one himself. The troll caught his hand and wrenched it back and punched Zack in the stomach, launching the man on his back. The troll didn't have time to follow up however, because Blake jumped on to its hunch and locked it in a choke hold.

As it paced around to try and get Blake off, Quentin ran up and hit it in the gut with a broom from his car. The hit didn't seem to do much but infuriate the beast though, because it violently shook Blake off and threw a punch at Quentin, who held up the broom in defense. The punch broke the broom in half and then hit Quentin in the chest, who stumbled backwards.

"Okay, maybe a broom wasn't the best thing to use as a shield." Quentin wheezed out.

"Hey!"

The four combatants all turned to see Zayden, who had taken off his glasses and put them in his pocket. He then held his hand up and beckoned the monster to him. The troll roared and ran at Zayden with its arms extended. Zayden ducked under one arm, the troll turning to a right hook straight to the chin. The troll threw a fist that was caught before Zayden then kicked it in the stomach. The troll staggered back as Zack, Blake, and Quentin ran up besides Zayden.

Quentin took a deep breath, "Okay, my name's Quentin."

Blake looked at him, "And?" She asked.

"Zack."

"Zayden."

Blake rolled her eyes but finally said, "Blake."

"So what? Are we the Avengers now?" Zack asked.

"Can I be Cap?" Quentin shot back.

"Why you?"

"Can you two really not right now?" Blake said.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Don't bother." A male voice said.

The four adults and troll turned to see a man and a child standing there. The child look up and got a smile.

"Hi Milia!" He shouted.

Marcus internally sighed, "Focus Hydros."

Hydros lost his smile, "Right." He said.

Hydros then transformed into the brace and blue gemstone to the suprise of the four other humans.

"How did...?" Quentin asked.

"So, the kid is like Galvatron in Age of Extinction?" Zack asked, gaining a glare from the others, "Sorry."

Marcus then inserted the gemstone.

**==WATER==**

"Elements Mystify!"

Marcus then pressed the button on his silver brace and transformed into the Blue Ranger. He then got into a fighting stance.

"Come on." He said to the troll.

The troll ran forward and wildly swung it's arms around to hit the blue ranger. Marcus continued to dodge the attacks and then punched the Troll in the gut. The troll stumbled a little, but just roared and charged back in. Marcus wasn't ready for it and was knocked over by the rushing attack. He rolled on to one knee and summoned his sniper rifle. He shot at the troll, but the monster ran through the shots and grabbed the barrel. The troll then kicked Marcus back and threw the rifle aside.

"He needs help." Blake said.

"That's where we come in." Milia said, walking over to the four.

"Um, ma'am. We tried and failed to even make a dent in that thing except for Zayden here." Quentin responded.

"Not you Quentin." Kiva said as he leaned against Quentin's shoulder.

"Kiva? How did-"

Ter then appeared behind Zayden, "We don't have time to explain." He said.

"Where's Iz?" Kiva asked.

A wall of fire then appeared and Izumi stepped out. She walked up to Zack and scanned him up and down.

"Him? I never bond to males Lina." She said in obvious distain.

"You will today. We can give you four the power to help. If you agree to do so that is." Milia said.

The four nodded, "Good. It's time everyone." Milia said to the others.

Kiva then turned into wind, creating the same silver brace Marcus had on Quentin's left wrist and a milk white gemstone in his right hand. Ter turned into rocks and did the same to Zayden and Milia turned into lighting and did it to Blake. Blake had a yellow gem and Zayden had a black one.

"Let's do this." Blake said, stepping forward along with Quentin and Zayden.

The three inserted their gems.

**==LIGHTNING==**

**==WIND==**

**==EARTH==**

"Elements Mystify!" They all shouted, pressing the button on their braces afterwards.

A tornado appeared around each of them, with Blake's being made of yellow lightning and Zayden's of black rocks. The tornadoes disappeared and revealed the three in suits that matched Marcus'. Other than their helmets, Quentin and Zayden had the same exact suit as Marcus, just with white in the place of blue for Quentin and black in the place of blue for Zayden. Blake was much the same with yellow in place of blue, but had an added yellow skirt to her suit.

All three helmets had silver mouth plates with the jawlines and chins matching their suit colors. Blake's helmet was based on a dragon, Quentin's a stallion, and Zayden's a bull.

"Woah." Zack said before looking at Izumi, "Can you do that too?"

Izumi went silent for a few seconds before signing, "Fine." She said to herself.

She then turned into fire and gave Zack a silver brace and a red gem.

"Awesome!" Zack yelled out before inserting his gem into the brace.

**==FIRE==**

"Elements Mystify!" He yelled, pressing the button on his brace.

A tornado of fire then enveloped him and when it disappeared, there stood Zack in a red colored variant of Marcus, Quentin, and Zayden's suits. His helmet though was based on an eagle. He then stepped forward beside the others.

"Let's go!" Zack exclaimed, the four running towards the battle between Marcus and the troll.

* * *

Marcus prepared himself for another attack, but was surprised to see Zack and Quentin holding the troll's arms. Marcus took the opportunity to run up and perform a jumping kick to it's stomach. The troll staggered, but turned around when it heard two cries. The cries came from Blake and Zayden, who both kicked the troll in the face. They landed and the others ran up to them, with Marcus confronting all of them.

"Why did you four get yourselves involved?" He asked.

"You looked like you needed help. So we became that help." Blake told him.

"I appreciate it, but this is my fight." Marcus told them.

"It was technically our fight first. You came in late." Quentin said.

The other four looked at the white ranger, no doubt with slightly disappointed looks.

"I'm just saying."

"Look, we don't have time for this. Right now, we need to get rid of that thing as soon as possible." Zack reasoned.

Zayden, Blake, and Quentin nodded before Blake looked back to Marcus.

"Think you can let us help you do that?" She asked.

The troll roared behind Marcus, "I don't really have a choice." He said, turning around, "Summon your weapons."

The other four held their hands out and we're gifted with weaponry. Quentin got a bo staff with a stallion head as the hilt. Zack got a sword with the eagle body and head as the hilt with the wings forming the sides of the silver blade. Blake gained a longsword with a forward facing dragon head as the hilt and Zayden got an axe with the bull head as the center and the horns merging into the two axe blades on the sides.

Marcus held out his hand and the formerly discarded Poseidon Rifle teleported into it. The five rushed forward and Marcus shot at the troll to keep it at bay. Zack, Blake, and Zayden all slashed at the troll before Quentin ran in and hit it multiple times before getting behind it and putting his staff against it's throat. Marcus saw the opening and fired a huge shot into the troll's gut. Quentin let the troll go, who staggered off to the side to get slashed by Zayden's axe in the same spot. The most twirled in pain before coming face to face with Zack and Blake, who both gave the beast vertical slashes.

The troll stumbled around as Marcus loaded his blue gem into his rifle. He then released the powerful shot just as the monster stood up, and explosion rocking the area. When the fire died down, the monster was no where to be found, but it was instead a grown man.

"Power down." Marcus said, his suit disappearing.

As he walked over to the man the others untransformed themselves. Marcus then checked the man's pulse.

Quentin stared in disbelief along with the other three new rangers, "Is he...I mean-"

"He's okay. Just knocked out." Marcus explained.

"Why is he here is the question." Zack said.

"It seems like he was inside that thing. Maybe it's a host thing." Blake reasoned.

"It's weird though." Zayden added.

Marcus then called 911 as the braces and gems transformed back into Izumi, Hydros, Milia, Kiva, and Ter.

"Good job rangers. You have done well." Milia said.

"Yeah, you guys totally kicked butt. Especially my bro Marc." Hydros said, gaining a glare from Marcus.

"So um, do you guys want to explain what the hell that was?!" Quentin asked before looking at Hydros and covering his mouth, "Sorry."

"I'm older than you dude. I've heard worse." Hydros explained.

"You look twelve." Zack said.

"Because that's what I want you to see. Duh." Hydros responded.

"Can someone go check on the museum please?" Blake asked.

Zack and Zayden ran into the museum and out of sight.

"Look Quentin, we'll explain at a different time. For now, peace." Kiva said before fading into wind. Milia turned into a lightning bolt and went into the sky, Ter opened a hole in the ground and stepped in before the hole closed, and Izumi disappeared behind a wall of fire. Zack and Zayden then came outside followed by the children, teacher, security guards, and Mrs. Foster. Zack was carrying a scared Hannah.

Tari watched from on top of the museum, "Interesting. So the traitors found hosts. No big deal for Chaosmic's army." She said before then vanishing in her metal dome just as before.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have the official first chapter of Mythic Elements! I hope I did everyone's characters justice in their starting potrayals, if you feel like I wasn't writing the character how you think they'd act, you're free to DM me with any sort of advice on how I should going forward. So as for this chapter, I wanted to keep some things secret for now for those who haven't seen the OC contest updates and to also make it intriguing for everyone going forward. Not much else for me to say other than I hope you liked this first chapter.**

**Next time on Mythic Elements.**

_**TITLE: **__Elemental Lessons_

_**SYNOPSIS: **__Suddenly dropped from their normal lives into a world of monsters and ancient beings, the rangers must train and prepare for the task ahead of them. As they do this however, Chaosmic and his army launch another Chaos Beast with the intention of weeding out the weaker links. Can Marcus' training help save the team, or will the group be broken apart before even truly forming?_

**If you liked this story, don't forget to review, follow, and maybe even favorite this story. Even if you didn't like it, try leaving me some constructive criticism to tell me how I can make the story better (this extends to the people who may like this story as well).**

**Again Special Thanks to:**

**zackattack1 (Zack, Hannah, and Izumi)**

**AndreasJ (Marcus)**

**Gadget The Critic (Hydros and Glacius)**

**Fool Arcana Kaiju (Blake and Milia)**

**Ahkalia (Quentin, Kiva, and Zayden)**

**Ranger Red 2.3 (Terran and Cloudes)**

**powerking (No Spoilers, I'll get to your characters eventually no worries)**

**Gmiester001 (Chaosmic)**

**Mrs. Foster, Tari, and the foot soldiers in the beginning by me.**

**Till Next Time, Happy Reading Everyone ~ Trey-El ;-)**


End file.
